


From Ten To One

by giors1



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, huddy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giors1/pseuds/giors1





	From Ten To One

10\. Dieci. Come le chiamate trovate da House sul cercapersone, quella mattina. Il cercapersone non era ancora uscito dalla tasca e ogni vibrazione non fece altro che scandire la crescente ira dell’amministratore dell’ospedale e il decrescente interesse del diagnosta nel rispondere.

9\. Nove. I nomi contenuti in una lista che Cuddy teneva nascosta in un cassetto della sua scrivania dell’ufficio. Nove nomi di potenziali sostituti dell’attuale primario del reparto di diagnostica, suggeriti dal consiglio dell’ospedale. Nove medici che avrebbero preteso meno di House, sarebbero costati meno all’ospedale per quanto riguarda le spese legali, sarebbero stati puntuali ad ogni appuntamento, sarebbero stati più gentili. Ma avevano il pesante punto a sfavore di non chiamarsi Gregory House. Inammissibile.

8\. Otto. Numero che obbligatoriamente doveva essere la prima cifra della sveglia digitale su quel comodino. Necessario per far sì che House si convincesse ad alzarsi dal letto. Non prima. Mai. 

7\. Sette. Giri dell’isolato percorsi correndo da Lisa Cuddy quella mattina, proprio nell’ora in cui Gregory House si era appena girato dalla parte opposta del letto, perché la prima cifra dell’ora non era ancora quella giusta per alzarsi.

6\. Sei. Puntine appoggiate sulla sedia dell’ufficio di Wilson, perché non avrebbe potuto passare dal quarto piano senza lasciare un tangibile segno della sua presenza. Oltre alla sparizione del solito sandwich al pollo.

5\. Cinque. I lecca-lecca alla fragola divorati da House prima di trovare il coraggio di entrare nell’ufficio di Cuddy, nel tentativo di chiederle di uscire senza che questo potesse sembrare un diversivo al quindicesimo trillo appena arrivato sul suo cercapersone.

4\. Quattro. Le scuse già studiate da House nel caso l’ira del suo capo avesse ormai raggiunto livelli ingovernabili, tanto da non permettergli di farle alcuna domanda. Soprattutto quella aveva in mente di rivolgerle.  
Ripassandole mentalmente risultavano essere:

“Ho venduto su Ebay il mio cercapersone perché ieri è stato sfiorato da Gisele Bundchen”

“Ieri mi hanno rapinato. Ho dovuto dire addio mio cercapersone e il tuo perizoma che tengo sempre in tasca”

“Credo di averlo ingoiato insieme al panino di Wilson”

“…i rapimenti alieni si sono evoluti per quanto riguarda gli obiettivi”

Fortunatamente per lui, il momento dell’apertura della porta dell’ufficio di Lisa Cuddy non coincise con quello del tentato omicidio che potenzialmente lo designava come vittima.  
E quindi riuscì a chiederle, con l’espressione più seria che poteva assumere, se poteva invitarla a cena nel tentativo di farsi perdonare. Non sapeva cosa, di preciso, ma sicuramente aveva qualcosa da farsi perdonare. Lo aveva sempre.  
Anche Cuddy lo sapeva, ma notare le labbra del diagnosta appena velate di rosso, che lei sapeva venire dai lecca-lecca saccheggiati in ambulatorio, la fece sorridere e dimenticare l’intenzione di strozzarlo.

3\. Tre. Come i minuti di silenzio di Lisa, quando realizzò quanto serio fosse House nella sua richiesta. Perché capì che non era per una scommessa, né per la solita gelosia nei confronti della vita amorosa di Wilson, né perché doveva ancora dimostrarle di avere una capacità di persuasione infallibile, soprattutto quando usava i suoi occhi azzurri per indirizzare la sua risposta, prima ancora che lei stessa potesse capire cosa quale sarebbe stata.  
La lasciò a bocca aperta, solo per averle fatto capire con uno sguardo che in quel momento lui voleva lei. Aveva trovato il coraggio di volere lei.

2\. Due. Come le birre appoggiate sul tavolino del salotto, quella sera. Ed accanto a queste, spaghetti di soia ormai freddi, la copertina di un dvd ed un telecomando. Lo stesso che era poco prima spuntato tra i cuscini del divano, in un momento in cui né le birre né il film erano più elementi importanti di quella serata. Quando lei si era ormai dimenticata di voler controllare ogni azione compiuta da Gregory House e lui si era dimenticato di farle notare come, ancora una volta, le fosse sfuggito al controllo.  
Il classico momento in cui i cuscini sul divano non ti danno altro che fastidio.

1\. Uno. Un solo minuto di ritardo di Gregory House. Il miglior risultato di sempre, conseguito proprio il giorno del loro primo anniversario.  
Evento che lui avrebbe finto di non ricordare, ma solo fino al momento in cui le avrebbe dato quello che era nella tasca della sua giacca.  
Un solo minuto di ritardo. Accumulato aspettando di suonare il campanello, appoggiato alla spalla della porta d’entrata. Giocando con quel lecca-lecca alla fragola che, dopo la cena nel solito ristorante italiano, le avrebbe regalato per farle capire che lui se n’era ricordato. Di lei. Di quel giorno.


End file.
